legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Endnarok (Tactics)
For the bio on the experiment of Grimmok and OMNI, see 'Endnarok.'' '''Endnarok, known as the Landwaster, is the 21st and final encounter in the Omegaheim raid, acting as a leader, only under the experiment of the Grimmok and OMNI. Grimmok and OMNI's creation, Endnarok is merely to "stall" Outhria's greatest heroes so they can make their grandmaster plan complete. However, Endnarok has ambitions of his own. Rising from the Maelstrom, and heading south, he was initially going to crush Outhrend first, but it seems it is no longer possible with the interference of the two kings. He created Omegaheim as a defense barrier while he drains power from the nexus cord he is attached to in the Maelstrom. Abilities Endnarok's encounter begins where the raid chooses a platform corresponding to a certain ability, in a V-shaped format around Endnarok. Four Abilities *Kalgerith ability *Argyn ability *Maljuris ability *Nick Shadius R.B. ability *Call on a Hero: Choose from 10 different heroes, as a set ability during this battle. *--> Shards of the King: Sap damage, sap mana, or toxify the chosen target. *--> ... *--> ... *--> Blessing of Alkindar: You possess 1,500,000 mana and you regenerate 45% mana per 0.25 seconds. *--> ... *--> ... *--> ... *--> ... *--> ... *--> Endnarok Blast: Deals 10% damage to the target, must be used at beginning of fight, or else useless. Phase 1: Beginning of the End. *'Fate of all Things': Endnarok begins chanelling this at the beginning of the fight. A bar will appear on the players screen and will slowly fill. Once the bar reachs 100%, this ability will be cast, dealing 758,419,054 damage to all players. Some of his abilities this phase can increase the gain. *'Final Beam': Shoots a powerful beam of energy, dealing 50,000 damage to all players for 3 seconds. *'Ending Barrage': Will hit 5 random areas of the platform, dealing 200,000 damage to anyone hit. *'Apocalyptic Gaze': Will connect his mind to 4 (8 on 25 man) random players. Any damaging attack the player deals will deal 100% percent to them aswell, any buffs gained will also affect Endnarok, and all healing gained or done, will also heal Endnarok. Lasts for 30 seconds. Gains 1 stack of Fate of all Things for each 10,000 damage dealt by connected players. *'Walls of the End': Will call down walls to surround the players. The players have 10 seconds to run into the centre of the platform before the walls explode, instantly killing the players. Any player killed will increase the cast bar of Fate of all Things by 3. *'Apocalyptic Eruption': Will erupt 3 random points on the platform, dealing 150,000 damage per second to each player within the radius of the eruption.Lasts 5 seconds. *'Sundering Migh't: Uses as a phase 2 transition. Will begin the sundering of the exus Cord, thepaforms and the players allies. Will rain down devastating energy on random sopts of he platform, dealing 220,000 damage if hit. Lasts for 20 seconds. Phase 2: The Shattering of the Nexus Cord! Endnarok's nexus cord shatters, causing him to do more destructive damage to the platform. To make things even worse, he eliminates the blessings you have received in battle. *'Null and Void': A powerful, shatterful curse that removes and nullifies any blessing you have received in battle from a hero. *'Theta': Endnarok glows black, absorbing all weapon procs and after effects of cast abilities. Damage increased by 25%. After 30 seconds, Endnarok will revert back to his original form, and deal upwards to 635,755 damage to all players, depending on how many procs hit him. *'Maelstrom of Fates': A spawned miniature maelstrom appears on the enemy platform, dealing direct damage, if any enemies within 10 yards have 10% health or less left, they instantly die. (On Hardcore mode, they can not respawn) *'Rage of Endnarok': Spawns a Rage of Endnarok to fight enemies on the platform. The Rage must be defeated before Endnarok can further take damage. **'Omegablitz': A severe miasmic explosion inflicting 400,000 damage on all players if a summoned Rage of Endnarok isn't defeated in less than 2 minutes. **'Nexusity': A Rage of Endnarok, when defeated, may cause Endnarok to channel the power of his now shattered Nexus Cord into plasma rays, dealing 200,000 damage to all enemies within 15 yards of the three (five on Master) blast locations. *'Endmaking': Endnarok wasn't defeated in time, the sun has set on Omegaheim. A massive tremor dealing 521,437,455 damage to all targets. Preparation ... Tactics Shadius will do these eventually. Quotes Intro *The R.B: At last! The great gates of Worlds End are open! *Nick Shadius: Through these gates awaits the greatest challenge we've ever faced. Don't take this lightly heroes. *''Val'yler walks in with Tylious close behind, she stares at the chaos that is the Maelstrom.'' *Val'yler: This... This is familiar... *Nick Shadius: It's the Maelstrom! Everybody knows what this is! *''Val'yler shakes her head.'' *Val'yler: I mean it in a different way... But that is not important right now, what is important is defeating Endnarok! *The R.B: You are aware of our mision here? *''Tylious interupts.'' *Tylious: I filled her in. *''Kalgerith and others walk in.'' *Kalgerith: So, we're here, but where is this great being? *''A laugh echoes from the Maelstrom.'' *Endnarok: I see you made it here saftely. I'm glad. I have something I wish to say. *''Endnarok bursts forth from the Maelstrom.'' *Endnarok: You will not stop me! It is fortunate that you have made it this far! But Grimmok and OMNI will not allow failure! *''Val'yler runs forward.'' *Val'yler: Don't get so full of yourself Landwaster, ''I've seen what these heroes can do! *Endnarok looks down on Val'yler.'' *Endnarok: You are the one called Val'yler, no? *''Val'yler steps back in shock.'' *Val'yler: I...I am. *Endnarok: I have something for you... *''A small notepad falls at Val'ylers feet.'' *Endnarok: ... Sera! *''Val'ylers eyes snap open, she falls down in surprise.'' *Endnarok: Did you forget the vow you made all those years ago!? Did you forget your friends, did you forget Nyunian!? *Val'yler: No... *Endnarok: I have one more thing sera, ''a message... From Thotazlxax. *Val'ylers eyes brim with tears, her hands slam into the ground.'' *Val'yler: NO! *Endnarok: "The Voice of Creation knows your will! When the time comes, I will kill you, for killing my sons!" *Tylious: STOP IT! Enough of this business! We will end this now! *Kalgerith, R.B, Shadius: Today, you will fall! *''An intense wind rushes through the arena, carrying echoes of familiar voices.'' *Voices of Previous Bosses: Heroes, take our might! Our power flows freely to destroy this being! *''Tylious' eyes begin to flare bright blue.'' *Tylious: I give onto you the power of Demise! *Astrous and Voidlak Echo: Gather forth the power of time and space! *Drako Equiste Echo: Raise up the power of the elements! *Alkindar Blackclaw Echo: My magic flows through you! Smite him in my name! *Atru'nexra Echo: Bring the despair of darkness down upon him! *Lord Victor Ger'oul Echo: Desecrate the ground beneath his feet! *Shifujiro No Sai Echo: My zodiac will empower you, my might shall lift your blades! *Grand Vizier Lochgor Echo: The winds of the deep shall strengthen your will! *Skelden Lord Qer'yio Nelek Echo: The blood of the Skelden shall fight along side you! *Sera (Val'yler): The will of those fallen here shall highten your power! *Sera (Val'yler): Now go heroes! Go forth and become legends! Go forth, and save this world from utter destruction! *All: WE FIGHT ALONG SIDE YOU! Phase one ... Phase two *Kalgerith Salumos: The nexus cord is shattered! *Sera: Has Endnarok sapped all of the power? *Nick Shadius and The R.B.: No. *Tylious Dawnbane: That power... that red mist... I hear a voice... *Sera: Tylious? *Tylious: Only one draws a mist like that... is he still alive? *Sera: He? *Tylious: (grabs head) God... *Sera: Tylious? *Tylious: No no no no no no... He's dead, gone? Alive? What the hell are you... *Argyn Salumos: If you two are done going insane, we have a behemoth to... *''Endnarok prepares a fist to slam the platform.'' *Nick Shadius & The R.B: Anytime, lads! (They hold Endnarok's hand) Other quotes ... Defeat *''Endnaroks body slams into the platform as he begins to sink slowly into the Maelstrom.'' *Endnarok: It... It cannot be! I am the Landwaster! I am a being of ultimate design! I cannot possibly fail, Grimmok and Omni will not have it! *Sera: I told you these heroes could defeat you, no matter how powerful you are, these few champions will always be there. *''Tylious kneels towards Endnarok.'' *Tylious: I know what you were seeking Endnarok. I too was once bent on the destruction of all, my mind full of thoughts of hatred towards these heroes... *''Tylious stands up.'' *Tylious: Let it be known, good shall always prevail! Tell that to your makers Landwaster, we're coming for them soon! *''Endnarok falls ionto the Maelstrom, howling in rage. The R.B, Shadius, Kalgetith and others walk fowards.'' *The R.B: I... I do not believe champion is a suitable title after what you have just accomplished. *Nick Shadius: You have done the impossible, you have saved not only our lives, but the lives of everyone on Outhria! *Kalgerith: It is certain that tales of your deeds this day will be told for centuries. *Sera: Tales of your... Legacy... *The R.B: You shall all go down as legends! *Voices of Past Bosses: Congradulations heroes, you have stopeed that which we seeked to do. You used our powers well, now we can go in peace, knowing we helped you in the end. *''A powerful wind again rushes through the arena, leaving it still and quiet.'' *Sera: It's surprisingly peaceful here... What will happen to Omegaheim now that Endnarok is gone? *Kalgerith: I am sure it will sink back into the Maelstrom, after all, it was only created to protect Endnarok. *''Two voices erupt forth, seemingly from the air its self. Clearly, this is Grimmok and OMNI.'' *Grimmok and OMNI: Endnarok has failed us! To think a group as small as yours defeated a being of that great design. Do you think your victory here is absolute? Do you think you TRULY have won? No, we are not yet done. Look forth heroes! Behold what awats you! *''A blurry form of a land mass appears in the distance.'' *Grimmok: This is where we will wait. *OMNI: Here, there are many challenges! *Grimmok and OMNI: And for one, it is a return home. *''A wind whips around Sera, her eyes focused on the landmass.'' *Grimmok and OMNI: Welcome, to the Kingdoms of the New Sigil! *''Sera flinches at the sound of that name.'' *Grimmok and OMNI: And one more thing... Welcome home... Sera. *''The voices dissapear, and the landmass flickers out of view.'' *Tylious, R.B, Shadius: Sera? You know that place? *''Sera looks up at the three face. She grabs her note pad and scribbles something down.'' *Sera's Note: That is my homeland, I remember now... I will tell you more later. *''Sera turns towards the players.'' *Sera's Note: Prepare yourselves heroes, my home is like nothing you've seen so far. *''Sera turns around, and drops a note to the ground.'' *Sera's Note: A land lost in time awaits you. Loot Endnarok awards the following items. Wealth ... Achievements ... Notes *The red mist that severs the "nexus cord" from Endnarok whom is connected to the Maelstrom was of much debate, it was speculated it was from a result of power being complete. This is not the case. Tylious Dawnbane makes a reference pondering if his friend, Deathlius Loss'end is alive. Deathlius '''was '''the one who cut the cord, resulting in Endnarok losing powers he sapped from the Maelstrom's rage. **The reason Deathlius was able to assume an incorporeal state and shatter the nexus cord wasn't due simply to his power, it also happened to be because the Great Turnback was taking effect, thus shifting the Paradox Equation to a state where Deathlius was able to reach out. *Endnarok features the largest cast ever to share in his defeat - Tylious Dawnbane, Sera, Nick Shadius & The R.B, Nikk Shadius of the Brotherhood OR Spetzraiz Resurrecion of the Confederacy, Kalgerith Salumos, Argyn Salumos, Maljuris Salumos, and one of Astrous / Voidlak, Draco Equiste, Alkindar Blackclaw, Atru'Nexra, Victor Ger'oul, Shifujiro No Sai, Grand Vizier Lochgor, Qer'yio Nelek and the adventurers to stop him. Category:Omegaheim bosses